


Gallagher and His Books

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:08:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey lets himself feel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gallagher and His Books

Mickey sighed, letting himself really feel Ian’s fingers carding through his hair. His head was in his lap, his cheek against the roughness of his jeans. All he could see when he shifted his eyes upward was the cover of a book, but he knew Ian was behind it taking in every word like it was air. Gallagher and his books. He even did that thing where he licked his finger before turning a page, something that would have been disgustingly pretentious if anyone else did it. But maybe it was the way his hand immediately went back to his hair at the exact spot it had left without him even looking. Mickey knew when he was passing his eyes over something particularly intriguing, because his fingers would slow and pause for a second. Ian would then move the book aside and look down at him like he wanted to tell him all about what he just read, but when Mickey met his eyes he would smile. Sometimes he would lean down and kiss him, but mostly he would go back behind his book and start his hand again. Maybe one day Mickey would ask him about whatever it was that got his attention, but for now he just closed his eyes and let himself feel.


End file.
